Crayon, Promise and Oil Pastel
by shining minsu
Summary: "Hueeee.. Warna klayonnya tidak mau hilaaang. Hueee, ottohkaeyoo?", ujar Junsu dengan nada bersalah sambil tetap menepuk-nepuk pantat Changmin untuk menghilangkan noda krayonnya /"Otte? Sekalang lok suie sama kotol sepelti celanamu"/ "Nuna bohong"/ Chibi!MinSu genderswitch / PENJELASAN TENTANG HEMOFILIA DI CHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Crayon, Promise, Oil Pastels**

**Author : ~Shining MinSu**

**Rating : K – T+**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

**Characters : Chibi!Junsu, Chibi!Changmin and others inside**

**Pairing : Chibi!MinSu**

**Warning : Genderswitch for Junsu and Jaejoong, bahasa 'dewa', miss-typo.**

**Summary : **Kehilangan matanya karena kecelakaan. Yang dibutuhkan Changmin sekarang adalah seorang teman. Teman yang mau menemani dan menerimanya tanpa melihat kondisinya yang cacat, teman istimewa.

**Semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan, Please have a good time with it.**

**ooOoo**

**28 Agustus 2013**

Angin dingin berhembus dengan kencangnya hingga menerbangkan beberapa daun-daun kering di taman samping Shinki Hospital meski kalender masih menunjukkan tanggal 28 Agustus. Sehelai daun kering yang tadi terbawa angin pun mendarat perlahan di rambut hitam kecoklatan milik laki-laki bertubuh jangkung berumur dua puluhan dan mengenakan jas dokter yang kini duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang memang berada persis dibawah pohon maple tua yang menjadi pusat taman tersebut. Dengan pandangan yang tetap menerawang ke depan, jemari panjangnya mulai mengelus pelan kotak oil pastel lama dengan cover gambar jerapah yang sudah hampir hilang termakan usia di pangkuannya kemudian meraba tempat kosong d sampingnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, anak laki-laki tersebut tertawa pelan, sangat pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar lalu perlahan berbisik, "Dari awal nuna salah membedakan crayon dan oil pastel".

'_Rose Oil pastel. Non-toxic. 48 colors.'_

**ooOoo**

**Flashback**

**15 Tahun Sebelumnya, 12 April 1998.**

Derap langkah kaki wanita dewasa dengan langkah yang terburu-buru terdengar menggema di lorong rumah sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan itu. Bersamaan dengan derap langkah itu juga terdengar celotehan tanpa henti dari wanita itu yang kini menggendong gadis mungil bermata sipit di dekapannya, "Aisshi! Aigoo.. Junsu-ya, sudah umma bilang supaya langsung telepon umma kalau terjadi apa-apa kan? Semoga Kang uisanim belum berangkat ke Jepang. Kalau tidak kita harus ke Tokyo untuk menemui Sanada issha di Tokyo. Aish! Kenapa appamu tidak mengangkat telpon umma sih.. Aigoo, darah dari luka lecetmu sudah memenuhi baju umma! Aigoo aigoo..".

Namun tampaknya sang anak tak tertarik untuk mendengar celotehan tanpa akhir milik ummanya yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya itu. Mata sipit gadis kecil itu kini lebih tertarik untuk menatap sosok anak laki-laki yang tampak lebih muda darinya dan tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Mata sipitnya terus menatap anak laki-laki dengan perban yang menutupi matanya dengan seksama. Sosok yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya hingga anak perempuan tersebut berhasil melupakan darah yang terus keluar tanpa henti dari lututnya yang lecet akibat terpeleset. Anak perempuan tersebut terus menatapnya hingga akhirnya sosok anak laki-laki dengan perban di matanya itu hilang dari pandangannya begitu ummanya berbelok di ujung koridor.

**ooOoo**

Dengan dibantu tongkat sebagai pengganti matanya, Changmin memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan dari tempat dimana tadi ia ditinggalkan oleh susternya. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Changmin kini sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ia temukan setelah beberapa langkah berjalan dari tempatnya semula. Kondisinya yang masih mengenakan perban putih di matanya itu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk tetap berada di luar meski angin yang bertiup cukup dingin.

"Bau angin musim gugul", gumam Changmin entah pada siapa, menikmati aliran udara yang menggelitiki pipi tembamnya.

Akan tetapi ketenangan anak laki-laki tampan tersebut tampaknya tidak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang yang menurut Changmin lebih menyerupai lengkingan dari arah belakang bangku yang sekarang diduduki oleh anak laki-laki tersebut, "Eomo! kenapa kau duduk dicitu? Cepat bangun!", yang berikutnya disusul dengan kemunculan seorang anak perempuan di hadapan Changmin.

Refleks, Changmin yang menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pemilik suara melengking tersebut akan tetapi Changmin sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisi duduknya.

"Waeyo?", tanya Changmin penasaran. Namun Changmin tidak menerima balasan apapun selain tarikan kuat di tangannya yang pada akhirnya memaksanya berdiri serta disusul tepukan-tepukan ringan di celana bagian belakangnya.

"Hueeee.. Warna klayonnya tidak mau hilaaang. Hueee, ottohkaeyoo?", ujar anak perempuan yang sebelumnya menarik Changmin dengan nada bersalah sambil tetap menepuk-nepuk pantat Changmin untuk menghilangkan noda krayonnya. Changmin yang memang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa diam menunggu kalimat berikutnya dari anak perempuan tersebut.

"Hueeee.. Mianhae.. Hiks.. Huweee.. Tadi aku mencolet-colet kursi dengan klayon supaya kena sustel genit yang cuka menggoda appa. Tapi yang kena celanamu. Mianhae. Suie benal-benal tidak cengaja. Jeongmal mianhae", ujar gadis mungil tadi terus menerus meminta maaf pada Changmin hingga membuat anak laki-laki tersebut jengah.

"Min maafkan, jadi belhentilah minta maaf. Sualamu jelek tahuuu", ejek Changmin diakhir kalimatnya meski dengan nada cadel khas miliknya. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat karena terhalang perban, namun Changmin dapat mengetahui kalau anak perempuan yang sedang berada di hadapannya itu terus membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

"Mwo? Tapi Suie sudah membuat celanamu kotor!. Halusnya kau malah!", seru anak perempun itu tidak terima. Changmin yang mendengar ucapan anak perempuan itu pun menautkan alisnya heran, selama ini baru kali ini ia balik dimarahi oleh orang yang mempunyai salah padanya. Jadi, siapa yang salah disini?

"Kenapa kau malah padaku?", tanya Changmin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Hening.

Anak perempuan tadi tidak membalas ucapan Changmin, namun detik berikutnya ia mendengar suara-suara aneh.

Sret sret sret..

Penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan anak perempuan tadi, akhirnya Changmin kecil pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Mwohaeyo?".

"Eung? Suie lagi colet ulang kursinya.. Ungg..", balas Junsu yang masih mencoret ulang kursi yang tadi di duduki Changmin dengan krayon merah yang berada di tangannya dengan diselingi gumaman tak jelas. Tak lama kemudian, Changmin mendengar suara lain dan sebelum Changmin sempat bertanya, anak perempuan itu lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya yang melengking, "Nah, dengan begini kita impas! Yeeeii! Coba sini pegang rok Suie!".

Belum cukup keterkejutan Changmin dengan suara melengking milik gadis mungil bernama Junsu tersebut, kini tangannya sudah dipegangi oleh Junsu untuk menyentuh bagian belakang rok Junsu. _'Dia menggosokkan roknya ke kursi yang tadi?'_, batin Changmin yang sama sekali tak menyangka tindakan Junsu.

"Otte? Sekalang lok suie sama kotol sepelti celanamu", seru Junsu dengan semangat, merasa tindakannya untuk merasakan jebakannya sendiri tersebut merupakan hal yang brilian—meski pada kenyataannya hal tersebut justru mengundang munculnya beberapa guratan merah di pipi tembam Changmin walau hanya bertahan untuk beberapa detik.

"Oh.. Astaga.. hahaha", gumam Changmin pelan lalu tertawa renyah. Sekarang Changmin mengerti maksud Junsu.

Di sisi lain, suster bername tag Kim Eunhyo yang sedari tadi mengawasi pasiennya tersebut dari jarak beberapa meter kini tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat pasiennya itu tertawa. Tawa dari bibir Changmin yang pertama kali ia lihat semenjak Changmin datang disini.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Kim Junsu"

"Shim Changmin imnida"

"Kita berteman?"

**ooOoo**

Kamar rawat VVIP milik Changmin di ruangan rawatnya kini tak lagi sepi setiap ummanya berada di kantor, sekarang Junsu selalu menemaninya meskipun akhirnya selalu kacau—Changmin mengeluh sempit karna tempat tidur tersebut mendadak penuh dengan krayon yang bertebaran dan jangan lupakan Junsu yang saat ini berbaring nyaman sambil menggambar dengan krayonnya tanpa mempedulikan Changmin yang merasa jengah.

"Nunaaaaa", panggil Changmin dengan nada yang diayunkan diakhir kalimatnya, tampaknya Changmin mulai kesal pada Junsu yang kini asik menggambar, apalagi panggilannya tadi hanya dibalas dengan dengungan singkat oleh Junsu. Changmin yang sebal akhirnya mencubit kencang pipi Junsu yang lebih tembam darinya itu—pastinya setelah meraba-raba udara kosong terlebih dulu.

Junsu mengaduh sebagai refleks saat merasakan pipinya dicubit kencang-kencang oleh Changmin. Dan bisa ditebak, berikutnya Junsu mengelus pipinya seraya berteriak pada Changmin, "Yah! Minnie kenapa cubit cubit Suie?".

"Hehehe, habis nuna menyebalkan. Tempat tidulku jadi penuh dengan klayon nuna yang belantakan! Menyebalkan. Kan jadi sempit.. Apalagi nuna gendut", ejek Changmin di akhir ucapannya dan langsung membuat anak perempuan disamping Changmin itu menggelembungkan pipinya sebal.

Changmin terkekeh, ia tahu pasti saat ini Junsu sedang melakukan kebiasaannya setiap kali ia merasa sebal, menggelembungkan pipinya—hal yang baru Changmin ketahui beberapa hari ini—sedangkan Junsu makin menggelembungkan pipinya ketika mendengar kekehan Changmin. Dan ia menyukai apapun yang dilakukan Junsu. Junsunya.

CUP

Changmin menangkup wajah Junsu dan mengecup bibir gadis kecil itu. Persis seperti yang dilakukan almarhum appanya pada ummanya dulu saat ummanya sedang kesal.

Dalam seketika wajah Junsu memerah hingga telinganya. Sama sekali tak menyangka tindakan Changmin. Gadis kecil itu menutupi wajahnya dan memanggil changmin, "Minnieeeee~!". Dan hal tersebut mengundang tawa Changmin yang makin membuat Junsu menutupi wajahnya karena malu.

Setelah puas menertawai Junsu, Changmin menghentikan tawanya. Anak laki-laki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berkata, "Nuna, besok pelban min mau dilepas".

"Jinjja? Min nggak belcanda kan!?", tanya Junsu setengah berteriak, terlalu senang mendengar ucapan Changmin hingga melupakan rasa malunya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ne.", balas Changmin singkat diiringi mismatch smile khas miliknya. Dan berikutnya Junsu menerjang tubuh Changmin dan memeluknya erat. Junsu senang, amat senang hingga rasanya gadis kecil itu ingin memeluk Changmin hingga Changmin sesak napas.

"Setelah pelban Minnie dilepas kita gambal belsama ne?"

"Neee~"

**ooOoo**

"Umma, kenapa disini gelap sekali. Minnie takut. Lampu umma. Tolong nyalakan lampunya.", ujar Changmin takut. Umma Changmin yang mendengar kalimat Changmin barusan langsung menutup mulutnya dan memandang putra bungsunya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Perlahan, setitik air mata mulai mengalir dan membasahi pipi tirusnya. Dengan menahan isak tangis serta tenggorokannya yang serasa tercekik, umma Changmin berkata, "Lampunya m-menyala chagi.. Disini terang sayang..", dan langsung kembali menekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Wanita itu tak sangggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

Rasa takut mulai menjalar di pikiran Changmin, perlahan tapi pasti, kristal-kristal bening tersebut mengalir membasahi pipi tembam milik Changmin. Iris matanya bergerak-gerak dengan cepat dan kelopak matanya membuka dan menutup berkali-kali berharap dengan begitu ia bisa melihat apapun yang berada didepannya. Dan tak ketinggalan jemari mungil Changmin yang meraba ruang kosong di depannya.

Namun hal itu percuma.

Setiap Changmin membuka matanya, semua yang ada didepannya selalu sama, semua yang dilihat iris matanya selalu sama. Kegelapan. Hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia tangkap melalui bola matanya tersebut.

"C-changminnie.. hiks..", ucap umma Changmin dengan suaranya yang kini serak. Pipinya sudah basah akibat air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata yang identik dengan milik Changmin itu. Hatinya perih layaknya disayat-sayat benda tak terlihat saat melihat anak bungsunya kini meraba ruang kosong di hadapannya. Bahkan orang yang lewat dan melihat adegan tersebut akan langsung tahu kalau Changmin tidak bisa melihat tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali. Namun wanita dengan doe eyes itu tidak. Ia tidak akan bisa menerima asumsi tersebut. Sambil menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menahan sesak di dadanya, wanita dengan doe eyes itu berusaha mengusir asumsi tersebut dari pikirannya meski pada akhirnya ia tahu kalau asumsinya itu benar.

Asumsi bahwa anaknya kini buta.

"Min tidak bica melihat umma.. hiks.. Umma, semuanya gelap.. Ottokhae.. Umma.. Min tidak bisa menggambal lagi.. hiks.. Otthae?", seru Changmin panik sambil menangis saat tidak bisa melihat apapun selain ruang kosong dan gelap di depannya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar kuat, Changmin menyentuh matanya yang kini tak tertutupi perban lagi. Anak laki-laki itu bisa merasakan beberapa jahitan disana.

Merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan sesak dan perih di dadanya, umma Changmin pun akhirnya berhambur dan memeluk anak bungsunya tersebut dan menangis keras, terisak dan berulang kali menggumamkan nama anak semata wayangnya tersebut, "Hiks.. Minnie.. hiks.. Changminnie..".

Merasa kehadiran mereka agaknya mengganggu, para dokter dan perawat yang semula berada disana pun langsung undur diri. Well, setidaknya mereka ingin memberikan waktu agar keduanya bisa tenang terlebih dahulu.

"_Operasinya gagal. Bersabarlah Mrs Shim."_

**ooOoo**

"Suie nuna?", panggil Changmin saat merasakan sepasang tangan mungil nan halus yang tiba-tiba menutupi matanya dari belakang.

Sedetik setelah Changmin memanggil namanya, tawa ringan keluar dari bibir plum milik Junsu, sang pelaku penutupan mata Changmin. Dengan infus yang terpasang di tangan kirinya, Junsu duduk di sisi yang kosong dari kursi yang diduduki Changmin. Suster yang mengikuti Junsu sambil membawakan tiang penyangga infusnya pun berdiri di belakang Junsu sambil mengelus kepala Junsu yang ditutupi penutup kepala rajutan berwarna merah muda.

"Omo.. Min tampan cekali.", puji Junsu dengan suara yang ia keluarkan susah payah, perdarahan intrakranial(1) yang ia derita setelah terkena bola basket di kepalanya minggu lalu benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan bicara hingga sekarang meskipun Kang uisanim terus memberinya terapi. Changmin yang mendengar cara bicara Junsu yang aneh pun menengokkan kepalanya, bermaksud melihat sosok gadis yang sudah lebih dari sebulan ini menemaninya di rumah sakit. Namun Changmin tersenyum hambar saat ia lagi-lagi hanya menemukan kegelapan yang menyelimuti pandangannya. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia masih tidak bisa melihat meski perbannya dilepas.

Sementara itu Junsu menatap Changmin dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sedari tadi Changmin hanya menatap ke arah tiang infus di sebelahnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Apa Changmin tidak mau menatapnya? Apa Changmin tidak suka ia puji?

"Min, liat Suie.. disinihh.. Minnie sudah tidak suka Suie karena Suie jelek?", ujar Junsu dengan suaranya yang serak seolah hampir habis sambil menangkup wajah Changmin dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Mata beningnya berkaca-kaca. Untuk sedetik, Changmin dibuat terkejut dengan perbuatan Junsu namun berikutnya Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, "Nuna.. mianhe, aku tetap tidak bisa melihat nuna meski pelbannya dilepas".

Junsu mengedipkan mata sipitnya beberapa kali sambil menatap bingung ke arah Changmin. Gadis mungil itu masih belum mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Changmin. Setelah melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Changmin, gadis mungil itu pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Changmin.

"Min kenapahh? Pelban min sudah dilepas kan? Uhk.. ", tanya Junsu lagi masih dengan suaranya yang serak, namun kali ini gadis kecil itu terdengar lebih kesusahan, apalagi ditambah suara batuk di akhir ucapannya barusan. Changmin yang khawatir pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Nuna kenapa? Suala nuna aneh. Nuna juga pakai infus".

"Ania.. g-gwenchana.", jawab Junsu dengan suaranya yang masih serak namun setidaknya lebih baik daripada yang barusan.

Changmin memanyunkan bibir tebalnya mendengar balasan Junsu barusan. "Bohong. Lalu kenapa ditangan nuna ada infus eoh?", ujar Changmin sambil meraba buku gambar yang sdari tadi berada di pangkuannya. Anak laki-laki tersebut menampakkan wajah kesalnya. Ia tidak suka Junsu berbohong padanya. Changmin sadar kalau Junsu sempat menghilang beberapa hari ini. Apalagi saat bertemu lagi sekarang terdapat infus ditangan Junsu, hal itu benar-benar membuat Changmin merasa kesal hingga hampir menangis. Ia khawatir Junsunya kenapa-kenapa. Posesif.

"Min jangan khawatil. Hehehe, Suie kemalin dirawat doktel Kang. Soalnya minggu lalu kepala Suie telkena bola", terang Junsu dengan suara seraknya.

"Jinjja? Cuma kena bola?", tanya Changmin masih dengan nada khawatir meski cadel.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Junsu malah tidak mengacuhkan anak laki-laki tersebut dan justru menatap buku gambar yang berada di pangkuan pandangan kagum, tak menyangka kalau Changmin bisa menggambar karena selama ini Changmin selalu diam saat Junsu menggambar.

"Min bisa menggambal? Kenapa minnie nggak bilang kalau bisa menggambal?", tanya Junsu antusias namun dengan nada merajuk. Bibir plumnya mengerucut.

"Dulu minnie bisa. Tapi sekarang Min nggak akan bisa menggambar lagi. Min kan nggak melihat, nuna", balas Changmin singkat yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junsu hari itu. Changminnya tak bisa melihat. Junsu harus mengingat itu. Junsu memeluk leher Changmin erat sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Junsu melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Aniiii.. Min pasti bisa. Nanti suie bantuin Minnie gambal! Minnnie yang gambal telus Suie yang kasih tau gimana gambalnya!", ujar Junsu dan membuat Changmin mengerutkan keningnya beberapa saat, memikirkan perkataan Junsu barusan.

"Otthae? Ayolah Minnieee~", rajuk Junsu.

"Ummm.. Arasseo. Janji?", tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum dan memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Yaksokhae!", seru Junsu riang sambil menautkan kelingking mereka.

CUP

Dengan malu-malu Junsu mengecup bibir Changmin untuk pertama kalinya.

"Besok Suie ambilin klayon dali lumah untuk Minnie ne? Suie janji besok kita gambal baleng!"

"N-ne", jawab Changmin pelan. Sedikit kaget dengan taksi Junsu barusan namun senyum jahil langsung terukir di bibir tebalnya.

"Nuna! Cium lagi!"

**ooOoo ( ./. ) ooOoo**

"Hoeks.. hiks.. appoo.. hoeks", rintih seorang anak perempuan yang kini terbaring lemah dengan dibalut perban dan berbagai macam alat kesehatan setelah memuntahkan cairan lambungnya. Sementara itu tepat di luar ruang ICCU tersebut, kedua orang tua gadis kecil tersebut hanya bisa menatap penuh khawatir dengan mata yang telah digenangi kristal bening pada anak mereka yang saat ini sedang meregang nyawa di dalam ruangan tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengalami kecelakaan saat menyebrang jalan. Setelah memuntahkan cairan bening dari lambungnya, gadis kecil tersebut pun kembali tenang meskipun nafasnya putus-putus.

Namun rasa lega dari pasangan tersebut saat melihat Junsu tenang langsung berubah menjadi ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika tiba-tiba saja Junsu mengalami kejang-kejang dan monitor EKG(2) di ruang ICCU tersebut mendadak menunjukkan garis lurus panjang dan berbunyi nyaring dan seorang dokter melakukan RJP(3) pada gadis kecil tersebut. Dengan air mata yang menggenangi bola mata beningnya, umma dari gadis kecil itu mendekap erat mulutnya menahan tangis yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Dan dengan segera suaminya memeluk tubuh ringkihnya yang mendadak lemas.

"Uri Junsu.. Yeobo.. Junsu-yaaaaa~", dengan suara serak akibat menangis, wanita itu mulai berteriak dan meraung. Demi Tuhan ia bukan orang bodoh, ia tahu jelas makna garis lurus di layar EKG barusan.

"Tuhan, selamatkan anakku.. hiks, Kumohon", bisik sang wanita lirih diantara isakan tangisnya yang membuatnya tak bisa berbicara. Sedetik kemudian, suaminya pun memeluk tubuh istrinya itu erat-erat, berusaha menenangkan emosi istrinya meski ia sendiripun dalam keadaan yang sama. "Gwenchana yeobo.. Kang uisanim sedang melakukan yang terbaik. Uri Junsu pasti bisa sayang.. Jangan menangis lagi ne, Jun-chan pasti sedih ne?", bisik sang suami di telinga istrinya tersebut sambil mempererat pelukannya, berusaha menguatkan istrinya sekaligus dirinya sendiri.

Namun ucapan sang suami tak lagi ia dengar saat umma Junsu melihat dokter dari arah ruang ICCU sambil menghela napas dan menunduk dalam. Dengan cepat ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati dokter yang telah menjadi kepercayaan keluarga Kim hingga saat ini.

"Kang uisa.. Bagaimana keadaan Junsu? Uri Junsu sembuh kan? Junsu kami baik-baik saja kan?! KUMOHON KATAKAN KALAU JUNSU KAMI BAIK-BAIK SAJA!", teriak wanita tersebut dengan histeris sambil menarik leher kemeja sang dokter yang hingga kini tak berani menatap mata suami istri tersebut dan hanya menunduk dalam.

"Yeobo kumohon tenanglah.. Yeobo..", ujar sang suami memeluk istrinya sambil menenangkannya. Mata tajamnya juga sudah mengalirkan kristal-kristal bening.

"Perdarahan intrakranial di kepala Junsu kali ini memperparah perdarahan sebelumnya. Mianhe. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kami turut berduka cita", terang Kang uisanim dan langsung membuat umma Junsu lemas hingga pingsan. Terlalu shock menghadapi kenyataan saat ini.

**ooOoo**

"Nuna bohong"

Tangan kecil milik Changmin meraba tempat kosong di sebelah kursi yang ia duduki. Meski sudah hilang, namun jemari Changmin masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas bekas krayon yang pernah dibuat Junsu untuk menjebak suster yang menurut gadis kecil itu genit namun justru celana Changmin-lah yang terkena krayon tersebut. Anak kecil tersebut tersenyum tipis saat untuk kesekian kalinya merasakan bekas krayon di permukaan tangannya.

Sudah hampir sebulan terakhir ini Junsu menghilang. Gadis kecil tersebut menghilang sejak sehari setelah berjanji akan mengambilkan krayon untuknya di rumah. "Nuna bilang mau menggambal belsama. Tapi kenapa nuna nggak pelnah datang? Kamar Min sepi sekali tanpa nuna", tanya Changmin lirih sambil mengelus kotak krayon bergambar jerapah dengan nama Shim Changmin yang dituliskan dengan tulisan cakar ayam khas Junsu serta darah yang telah mengering dan menutupi sebagian gambar jerapahnya. Kotak krayon yang diberikan oleh umma Junsu kemarin sambil menangis dan meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang diperbuat anak perempuannya pada Changmin.

"Ahjumma salah. Nuna nggak pelnah punya salah sama Min kok.", ucap Changmin pada udara kosong ketika mengingat saat dimana umma Junsu meminta maaf sambil menangis dan memeluknya. Ia sampai sekarang tidak mengerti kenapa umma Junsu bertindak seperti itu.

"Changmin ah! Waktunya berangkat chagi", teriak seorang yeoja dengan balutan baju hangat yang warnanya sangat kontras dengan kulitnya kepada Changmin. Yeoja dengan doe eyes yang memikat, umma Changmin.

"Nuna, aku pergi sebentar dengan umma ne. Jangan selingkuh ne?", bisik Changmin sambil meraih tongkatnya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil meraba-raba jalanan dengan tongkat yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang kotak krayonnya.

"Ne umma."

**END**

**ooOoo**

**-OMAKE-**

**Back to present, 28 Agustus 2013**

"Bau angin musim gugur. Ahh, aku rindu sekali aroma musim gugur disini", bisik laki-laki jangkung berambut hitam kecoklatan tersebut entah pada siapa. Laki-laki berjas dokter dengan name tag Shim Changmin itu memejamkan matanya saat angin lembut menerpa wajahnya. Sejak kecil Changmin selalu suka sensasi menggelitik saat angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Changmin menyadari sesuatu dan menghela napas. "Junsu nuna.. Aku merindukanmu. Aku belum melihat wajahmu padahal sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat.", ujar Changmin setengah berbisik pada udara kosong. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri, ia ingat saat ia tahu yang sebenarnya. Saat ia tahu Junsu sebenarnya telah meninggal setelah tertabrak dan mengalami perdarahan intrakranial yang memperparah kondisinya sebagai penderita hemofilia(4). Mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut umma Junsu benar-benar membuatnya hancur. Dunianya runtuh saat ia kembali dari Jepang dan justru mendapat kenyataan tersebut. Kenyataan kalau Junsunya sudah lama meninggal, bahkan sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang.

"Hemofilia.. kenapa nuna tidak memberitahuku?", tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum hambar dan memandang daun-daun yang terbang berguguran dari dahannya. Pemandangan yang 15 tahun lalu tidak bisa ia lihat setelah matanya terkena pecahan kaca saat kecelakaan lalu lintas yang juga merenggut appanya saat bayi.

Namun tampaknya nostalgia Changmin tak bertahan lama karena beberapa detik berikutnya terdengar suara serak seorang wanita dari arah belakang bangkunya, "Eomo! Aigoo.. Kenapa kau duduk disitu? Ppalli! Ayo cepat bangun!", yang berikutnya disusul dengan kemunculan seorang wanita dengan kap suster di hadapan Changmin yang menarik tubuh jangkungnya lalu menepuk-nepuk celana belakangnya yang ternyata terkena krayon.

"Aigoo, warna krayonnya tidak bisa hilang! Aisshi, harusnya ini kena dokter Park. Mianhe.", ujar suster wanita tersebut menyesal. Belum reda keterkejutan Changmin akibat teriakan dan tindakan tiba-tiba suster tersebut, di detik berikutnya nafas Changmin hampir berhenti ketika melihat nama suster tersebut.

'_Nurse Assistant Kim Junsu - Faculty of Nursing, Seoul University' _(5)

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap wajah asisten perawat muda tersebut sebelum akhirnya senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Itu bukan krayon. Tapi oil pastel"

**.END OF OMAKE **

**ooOoo**

**a/n**

**Otthae? Shiny harap yang tadi tidak mengecewakan. FF ini udah shiny buat selama sebulan lebih. Mengecewakan. Shiny sibuk dan ide terus timbul-muncul. 3)/**

**Maaf juga kalau ada beberapa bahasa dewa yang masuk di FF ini. Shiny lagi sering bikin makalah dan paper jadi terkadang ada bahasa dewa yang masuk ke ff yang Shiny buat dan shiny bingung merevisinya. Mianhe.. ): *deep bow***

**Penjelasan istilah :**

**(1)** **Perdarahan intrakranial** : perdarahan di kepala yang dapat terjadi di bagian subdural, subarahnoid, epidural, subgaleal dan intraparenkim. Perdarahan intrakranial pada hemofilia dapat terjadi spontan atau akibat trauma kepala. Perdarahan intrakranial merupakan salah satu penyebab mortalitas tertinggi pada pasien hemofilia, dan juga morbiditas berupa komplikasi jangka panjang serius seperti kejang/epilepsi, gangguan perilaku, gangguan bicara, dan intelegensi.

**(2) EKG : **elektrokardiograf (eng. Electrocardiograph) adalah alat untuk mengetahui atau memantau irama jantung pasien.

**(3) RJP : **Resusitasi Jantung Paru. Dilakukan pada pasien henti jantung dengan alat atau manual dengan cara memberi tekanan pada daerah dada kiri dengan perbandingan 30 kompresi dan 2 tiupan napas sebanyak 5 siklus.

**(4) Hemofilia : **Hemofilia merupakan penyakit gangguan perdarahan yang bersifat herediter dengan berbagai macam manifestasi perdarahan. Perdarahan ringan akan menjadi berat pada penderita hemofilia

**(5) Nurse Assistant : **Asisten perawat. Biasanya merupakan lulusan dari Sekolah Keperawatan ataupun istilah untuk mahasiswa keperawatan yang sedang magang.

Ada pertanyaan? Shiny minta maaf kalau ff ini membuat bingung 3


	2. Penjelasan

Chapter ini cuma untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan yang rasa-rasanya Shiny wajib jawab di ff ini^^

Sebelumnya maaf karena tidak menjelaskan soal Hemofilia secara rinci.

Hemofilia merupakan penyakit gangguan perdarahan yang bersifat herediter, paling banyak ditemukan pada anak lakilaki. Salah satu manifestasi klinis perdarahan pada hemofilia adalah hemartrosis atau perdarahan sendi**.** Hemofilia merupakan penyakit gangguan perdarahan dengan berbagai macam manifestasi perdarahan (Djajadiman Gatot, Setyo Handryastuti. _Hemartrosis pada Hemofilia_. Sari Pediatri, Vol. 2, No. 1, Juni 2000. Diakses dari www . idai . or . id / saripediatri / pdfile / 2-1-6 . pdf pada 26 Desember 2012) P.S : hilangkan spasi!

Hemofilia pada kebanyakan diderita oleh laki-laki karena kromosom laki-laki adalah XY. Sedangkan penyakit hemofilia sendiri menurun lewat kromosom X. Jadi saat ada satu saja kromosom X yang mempunyai kelainan hemofilia maka anak laki-laki tersebut akan langsung menjadi penderita hemofilia. Karena kromosom laki-laki cuma ada 1 kromosom X.

Sedangkan kromosom perempuan adalah XX. Perempuan baru akan menjadi penderita hemofilia saat ada 2 kromosom X miliknya mempunyai kelainan hemofilia. Jadi, dengan kata lain jika ayah dan ibunya merupakan penderita hemofilia, atau ayah penderita dan ibu carrier(pembawa) barulah ada kemungkinan anak perempuannya bisa terkena hemofilia. Tetapi kalo perempuan itu CUMA punya 1 kromosom X yang ada kelainan hemofilia, maka si perempuan hanya bisa jadi carrier alias pembawa sifat.

Ngerti nggak? Meski kemungkinannya kecil, tetapi probabilitas perempuan **_menderita_** hemofilia bukan 0 atau mustahil. (:

Fyi, Shiny udah bikin penelitian kecil-kecilan sebelum bikin setiap FF yang menyangkut dunia kesehatan supaya **_nggak ada pembodohan masal_** lewat FF Shiny. Shiny orang kesehatan. Dan Shiny mau semuanya paham tentang penyakit-penyakit yang Shiny coba jelasin lewat FF meskipun cuma sedikit. Well, jujur Shiny benci dengan FF yang menyangkut dunia kesehatan tapi dibuat asal tanpa ada dasar ilmu pengetahuan yang jelas, logis dan bisa dipercaya. Rasanya harkat ,martabat dan rasa kemanusiaan kami sebagai orang-orang yang berprofesi di bidang kesehatan benar-benar tidak ada lagi kalau Shiny lihat beberapa FF. Dokter, perawat, ahli kesehatan masyarakat maupun apoteker punya Kode Etik yang mengatur apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kami lakukan dalam profesi kami. Dan patut diingat bahwa **kami tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah membunuh pasien untuk menyelamatkan pasien lain.** Tolong bertanya jika ada yang nggak dipahami atau kalau persepsi kita berbeda, kita saling sharing aja ne? Shiny juga masih belajar. *soft smile*

Semua Shiny buat berdasarkan pengalaman atau apa yang udah diajarin ke Shiny selama sekolah dan kuliah. Untuk info lebih lanjut soal hemofilia, ada web site resmi khususnya tapi Shiny lupa alamatnya. Disitu ada seluk beluk tentang hemofilia. Atau nggak cari aja di google dengan kata kunci 'jurnal hemofilia' atau 'hemofilia .pdf'. **JANGAN ASAL CARI INFO DI BLOG YANG TIDAK JELAS SUMBERNYA.** Cari web site resmi atau cari dari jurnal-jurnal ilmiah online yang bisa dipercaya. Percaya atau tidak, siapapun bisa bikin blog yang isinya tentang kesehatan. *sigh*

Ada pertanyaan lagi tentang Hemofilia? PM atau review dg username aja supaya bisa Shiny bisa bales lewat PM ne? Kalo begini Shiny rasa malah jadi spam. Pasrah deh kalau dihapus sama admin FFn *rolling on the floor*

Dan maaf karena kebanyakan curcol *slapped*


End file.
